Differing web standards have been an issue that web developers, browser vendors and end users have had to address in developing, supporting and accessing on-line content. For example, different web browsers may offer different compatibility with various fonts, font file formats, document types, document formats and the like. A consequence of these differing standards and compatibility issues is that document authors may be forced to use generic or standard fonts to insure that all potential web site visitors are able to view the document properly. Accordingly, document authors are sometimes unable to use stylized text and other non-standard fonts that would provide a greater allowance for creativity and uniqueness.
Style sheets provide a mechanism through which a document author may identify the location of a particular font so that an end user may download a corresponding font file to view the font. However, the format of the font file might not be compatible with an end user's browser or application with which he or she is accessing the web page or other network document. Thus, using the font specification mechanisms of style sheets, some users might still not be able to view a web page as intended by the document author (e.g., using a specific styles font).